


Good to be Home

by GooeyTiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyTiger/pseuds/GooeyTiger
Summary: Kakashi comes back to his apartment from a long mission, and finds an intruder on his bed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Good to be Home

It was 3:15 in the morning when Kakashi finally opened the door to his small studio apartment.  
The reconnaissance mission was only supposed to last three weeks, but things had turned sour almost at the end of it: one of the missing nins he was only supposed to follow sensed his chakra, forcing him to retaliate. They turned out to be very capable shinobis, and put up a long fight from which Kakashi almost didn’t make it out of.  
With a minimum amount of chakra, It took him almost an extra week to return to the village. When reporting to Tsunade, he made an effort to at least appear alert, not wanting to give the scary woman any reasons to send him straight to the hospital for a check-up. He just wanted to go to bed. At least he had been able to shower when he made a stop in one of the Fire Country’s outposts.

He entered the space, slowly letting his eyes adjust to the shapes that greeted him, the only source of illumination being the dim moonlight that peeked through the open curtains. After closing the door behind him, he paused to lean his back against the doorframe. He let his bag down and slowly lowered his mask, removed his hitai-ate and flack jacket, running his hands through his silver hair. Finally. 

He let out a long sigh. 

He looked around, and suddenly his eyes settled in a figure that was occupying space in his bed, bundled up in the covers. For a fraction of a second, he felt his muscles tense up as his arm reached for the kunai in his back pocket. He had let the wards up in his apartment, as always, and the only people able to get in without causing a ruckus were him and…

Iruka.

Forcing himself to relax, he took a step closer to him, now being able to distinguish the muscular frame of the man across the room. He was laying asleep on his left side. His hair down, the mahogany locks sprawled across the white pillow. The other one was clutched between his bare arms. The mellow, silvery light let Kakashi take in the features of his lover. His brows were slightly knitted, reminding the ex-ANBU of the way the teacher looked trying to decipher the calligraphy of some of his less diligent students when grading exams. The rest of his face looked content. Kakashi resisted the impulse to use his sharingan to fully take in the long eyelashes, the straight nose adorned with a lovely perpendicular scar, and full lips. He really couldn’t afford to use more energy. Honestly, he doubted the need for the precious hidden eye, he counted on himself to never forget such a sight. 

He took another step, dragging his feet enough for Iruka to hear him. The brown skinned chunin slowly parted his eyes focusing on him.

“Hi.” Said Kakashi in a whisper  
“Welcome home” Iruka slurred, the hint of a smile on his face.

After several months together, Kakashi was still not used to the warm feeling across his chest when Iruka looked at him like that.

“I’m sorry I’m late” -Chuckled the silver haired man, getting closer to the bed, carefully taking off his sandals and shirt, and changing into some pajama pants.

“-´ts fine. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I wanted to go to your apartment first, but I didn’t wanna wake you up.” -Kakashi said

“That’s why I came here instead. Did I scare you?” Iruka answered 

“No, I’m glad you’re here.” -Said Kakashi with a smile.

“I really like your bed. It smells like you.” -Iruka was still half conscious, but blushed when that statement left his lips.

Kakashi slipped into the covers, grabbing the pillow from Iruka’s arms and putting it behind his head. He then allowed the chunin to settle in his chest. He wasn’t wearing a shirt either, and the friction between their bare skin made Kakashi let out a hum of delight. He loved how warm Iruka always was, it seemed to match his explosive temperament. 

Iruka lifted his head, and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you” -Kakashi said to the other man.

“I love you too” -Answered Iruka, dozing off.

Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling his body go numb with relaxation. 

He had given Iruka the keys to his apartment, at first, with the excuse of needing someone to water Mr. Ukki whenever he was away on a mission. Some time after that, when Iruka’s shower broke, he started using Kakashi’s every day. He already did when spending the night, more often than in his own house, at least when Kakashi was in the village. 

Now, when Kakashi would do laundry it was almost impossible to distinguish which pairs of underwear were his and which belonged to the scarred man. Their lives were starting to intertwine so tightly, and now whenever Kakashi left Konoha the last thought to abandon him at night as he drifted off to sleep was how much he longed to feel the familiar weight of a certain man in his arms.

Ah, Kakashi was grateful to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic of this pairing, and also the first time I write in a very long time (in like ten years you guys!!)
> 
> One of my favorite displays of intimacy while being in a relationship is sleeping with your partner, It’s such a vulnerable activity to me (◕‿◕) ♡
> 
> I feel like by this time in their relationship Kakashi has already let his guard down around Iruka and viceversa, and trust each other enough so now they can focus on being sappy clingy boyfriends (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
